I can't seem to think of an original title
by Rose Kathryns
Summary: Dramaverse. A girl is put into 3D as an experiment  I know, how original  and she seems to have a history with Sawada Shin!  Now there's a plot twist if I've ever seen one.  How does she know him? Why don't they get along? What are they hiding?


**A/N: Oh look! A story that isn't my norm! *Gasp* I hope you all enjoy it, remember to review! **

She was the first. She was an experiment; an experiment that could go extremely wrong but that had to be tried. They would put a girl, a young, beautiful, gentle, fragile girl into one of the most hostile environments to see if it could be done. To see if it was possible for things to go as planned. Maybe though, for the **first** trial, they would need a girl who was just as hostile and strange as her environment. They would take this girl they thought was common, and they would put her into class 3D.

"Ohio class!" called Yamaguchi. She was partially ignored, but got a few head nods of recognition. Not bad for a few days of class. "Guys! Look, I know you want to just ignore me, but if you listen for the next five minutes, I'll leave you all alone for the rest of the day." That got everyone's attention. "We have a new student joining us today who's going to be with us for the next three months until graduation. It's an experiment that the Head Teacher is trying. Please be nice." She motioned at the door for the new student to come in. "Everyone, this is Saito Reina."

Jaws hit the floor. There was a girl in 3D? This was crazy! And she was hot too! Her hair was in a messy ponytail that kind of went everywhere. I was bleached, but her jet black roots were growing back in, and the bottom half of her ponytail was a fading pink. Her make up was an intense black smokey eye, and she wore the jacket of her old school uniform over a simple black v-neck tee. Her ripped jeans were fading and she carried her bag flung over her shoulder, much like 3D's very own Sawada Shin. Despite her small size - she was roughly the same size as Yankumi - she radiated danger. Even Shin took a break from his nap to sit up and take her in.

"Could you please introduce yourself?" Yankumi asked, smiling. Reina nodded and bowed politely to her teacher, then she turned to her new class.

"Tch." she tutted obviously unimpressed. "Listen up. I don't want friends. I don't want to get to know you, or go out to the arcade or go to karaoke, alright? I'm just here cause I was kicked out of Momo, and this was the only way I could graduate. Don't talk to me and we won't have any issues. Any questions?"

"Why were you kicked out?" someone yelled from the back.

"That, boys, is my little secret." she smirked once, and then took her seat.

The bell rang for lunch, but nothing changed. Everyone sat and talked just as they had done before.

_shit_ she thought _it'll be harder to leave now._

"Hey Saito!"

Reina rolled her eyes. No suffix AND they were ignoring what she had said.

"Saiiiiiiiiiiiiito. ."

She turned her head towards the boy who was calling her "What do you want?" she asked roughly.

"You went to Momo?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Wooooow! I thought that Momo was for all the smart and sensible girls!" he laughed. She recognized him from when Yamaguchi had taken attendance.

"You're Minami. Why do you think I was kicked out?" He sobered slightly, but was still grinning.

"So you just decided to come to 3D then."

"Didn't have a choice. It was the only place that would accept me. Right Shin?" she called.

"Piss off Reina."

"HEH? You two know each other?" everyone became automatically interested as soon as the words left Minami's lips. Shin tutted and tutted and turned his head. Reina smiled slightly, her back still facing Sawada, and stood up. She began walking to the front of the classroom. Minami followed close behind.

"Whatchu doin?"

"I have better places to be than in this shithole. I have people to meet."

"Hey, I wanna come!"

"Leave her Minami."

"But Shiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"Leave her."

"Glad to see you've got a hold on your class Shin." she finally turned to face him, "We wouldn't want any of them to step out of line. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get themselves into."

"Reina..." Shin's voice was dangerously low. She held her hand up as if in defeat, but the smile on her face suggested she was winning.

"I'm just saying, it would be terrible if any of them were to get hurt, and that I'm glad they have a leader like you." She lowered her hands after giving him a two fingered salute. "Ja ne."

"Is anyone else confused?" asked Noda. Several others raised their hands. "Shin, you gotta explain to us who she is."

"She's Saito Reina. She's the leader of an all girl gang. They have close connections with the other gangs in the area and are supposedly starting to deal with the Yakuza too."

"Close connections as iiin...?"

"Remember that gang from a couple of weeks ago?"

"The ones who ended up pulling out guns? Yeah no, I don't think any of us remember that."

"That gang boss is her boyfriend."

The room fell silent as everyone thought about what exactly that meant.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit." murmured Uchi quietly "But how do you know her?"

"It's a long story."


End file.
